House Orvax
'House Orvax '''is a prominent Sith family whose ancestry predates the settlement of Dromund Kaas, making them one of the oldest bloodlines in the Sith Empire. They command a great deal of influence among the upper echelons of Imperial society, and have access to exorbitant wealth. History Golden Age of the Sith The bloodline first rose to power when the ambitious Orvax was named a Lord of the Sith during the reign of Marka Ragnos. To ensure his legacy would persist even after his death, Orvax decreed that his offspring would take his forename as a patronymic. Sith exodus Orvax died decades before the defeat of Naga Sadow and collapse of the original Sith Empire. He was succeeded by his eldest son, Sozin. Sozin and his siblings survived the Republic's attempted purge of the remnants of the Empire, and joined the Sith Lord Vitiate in his expedition to the lost colony world of Dromund Kaas. After an exodus spanning twenty years, the survivors arrived on Dromund Kaas, where Vitiate reformed the Empire. Sozin continued as patriarch of his family in the new regime. The Hidden Empire The family line continued through the millennium that the Empire spent in isolation from the greater galaxy. By the time of the Jedi Civil War, they had become reputed for producing many of the Empire's finest Sith assassins and infiltrators. Great War Sometime before the Empire revealed its existence to the rest of the galaxy and declared war on the Republic, the family had come under the control of Abbadon Orvax. He sired two sons, Necus and Nergal, both of whom were born in the early years of the Great War. As they grew older, Nergal began to resent his older brother, knowing Necus would inherit their father's title by birthright. Cold War Abbadon continued to lead House Orvax until his death, less than five years after the Treaty of Coruscant was signed. Necus immediately succeeded him as patriarch. Several years later, a vindictive Nergal challenged Necus for his position. The brothers resolved to declare a Kaggath; both their power bases were ravaged in the ensuing conflict, weakening House Orvax as a whole. Ultimately, Nergal bested Necus in their final duel and took his place as patriarch. Seeking to force his brother to face the humiliation he endured for the entirety of his life, Nergal spared Necus' life so that his older brother would be subservient to him for his remaining years. The power struggle was drawn out and unusually intense; as a result, House Orvax was left in a weakened state after the brothers' contention ended. Galactic War ''To be added Notable Members Orvax Main Article: Orvax Considered the primogenitor of the family, Orvax lived during Marka Ragnos' reign over the Old Empire. He brought his bloodline to glory when he was chosen as one of ten lords to serve on the Sith Council. In his time, he was among the greatest of the alchemists; his mastery over Sith magic nearly rivaled even that of Naga Sadow himself. Intent on leaving his mark upon the galaxy, Orvax decreed that his children and all their subsequent offspring would carry his forename as a patronymic. Although he died before the Great Hyperspace War, he would live on through his progeny in the centuries to come. Sozin Orvax Firstborn of the original Orvax, Sozin was among the Sith who survived the Great Hyperspace War and embarked on the exodus led by Lord Vitiate. He and his siblings were present on Dromund Kaas when Vitiate reconstituted the Empire and declared himself Emperor of the Sith. Sozin is credited with laying the foundation for his family's prominence in the modern Empire. Abbadon Orvax One of the longest-reigning patriarchs of House Orvax, Abbadon lived for nearly a century and headed the family for decades. He took up the mantle at the young age of eighteen, when his father died suddenly of unknown circumstances. Abbadon marched into battle numerous times during the Great War, most notably fighting alongside Darth Malgus and other Sith Lords during the Sacking of Coruscant. Sometime during the earlier years of the war, he and his wife had two sons, Necus and Nergal. He remained in power until the day of his death, during the early years of the Cold War. Necus Orvax Main Article: Necus Orvax Necus is the older of Abbadon's two sons; as such, he was heavily favored by his father. Championed from childhood, he would go on to become a renowned master of lightsaber combat. Although he superseded his brother in terms of physical strength and martial skills, Necus was outmatched by Nergal's intellect and craftiness. Once he grew of age, he joined Abbadon on the front lines of the Great War. By the war's end, he was held in high regard as one of the greatest swordsmen that House Orvax had ever produced. Years later, Abbadon passed away of natural causes. Necus succeeded him, but his reign would be short-lived, as an embittered Nergal hatched a plan to steal his brother's position. Overconfident in his own abilities, he smugly accepted Nergal's challenge to a Kaggath. His arrogance proved his undoing, and he was defeated by his brother. The subsequent humiliation of that failure warped his idealism; Necus became convinced that the Imperial doctrine was flawed and self-destructive. As time passed, his views grew more and more extreme. He ultimately came to believe that the galaxy entire could only be brought to true prosperity through "a great suffering," the overthrow of its failed governments. His repeated expression of seditionist sentiments quickly drew the Dark Council's ire, leading several of the lords to call for Necus' arrest. He narrowly escaped the group of Sith Lords who had been dispatched to apprehend him and fled Dromund Kaas. Darth Mortis, head of the Sphere of Laws and Justice, branded him a traitor as a result. Nergal Orvax Main Article: Nergal Orvax Marginalized from birth, Nergal is the second child born to Abbadon. Although the favoritism his brother received during their youth only drove him to work tirelessly to earn the same recognition from his father, his determination eventually turned to jealousy and, as he reached adulthood, devolved into a seething animosity towards Necus. Though physically inferior to his older brother, he is of a much greater mind. When their father passed and Necus took up his role, Nergal refused to continue living in his shadow and began plotting to overthrow him. Once he finally declared a Kaggath, Nergal outwitted Necus at every turn and even managed to defeat him in their final duel. When the dust settled, he deposed and replaced his brother as head of the family. The conflict between them was not without cost, however, as Nergal assumed control over a severely weakened House Orvax; it would take him nearly a decade to return it to its former strength. Veshara Orvax The late wife of Nergal; the couple had twin sons, Adracin and Vaoron, before her death. Despite only having been brought into the family through her marriage, she is remembered due to the rumors that circulated regarding her apparent unfaithfulness to her husband. As a result of that hearsay, many suspect that Nergal arranged her demise. Category:Organizations Category:Families